This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically opening the flaps of envelopes. It also relates to an apparatus capable of automatically cutting open envelope flaps which have been "stuck" together to the envelope body. And it also relates to an apparatus having means to automatically closing the flap of envelopes.
A fast and economical approach to the problem of opening the flaps of a large volume of envelopes has eluded industry for some time. The problem has been particularly vexing for mail order operations and other large organizations where large scale recurrent billing is required.
Generally, envelopes are supplied to the user in boxes with the flaps disposed in a normally closed position. This is because the gummed portion of the average envelope flap must be protected from ambient moisture during storage and such protection is afforded by the outer paper surfaces of the envelope when the envelope flap is in the normally-closed position. As a consequence, mailing operations usually involve the pre-opening or "flapping" of each individual envelope prior to the insertion therein of the material to be sent. Traditionally, this flapping has been accomplished, even in large volume situations, by manual means.
In the typical large volume mailing operation, teams of workers are periodically hired or are diverted from other tasks for the sole purpose of opening the flaps of envelopes. It is rather obvious that such a system is an extremely costly and inefficient solution to the "flapping" problem. Thus, industry has long sought a cheaper and more efficient system for efficiently processing large volumes of envelopes. The present invention is directed to, inter alia, the provision of such an improved system and, in particular, to an apparatus capable of automatically performing functions formerly carried out by manual means.
Another problem faced in large volume mailing operations may be attributed to the occasional propensity for a certain number of envelopes to be supplied to a processor with the gummed portions of the flaps stuck to the envelope bodies because of excessive glue application at the time of manufacture or because of exposure of the envelopes to moisture during warehousing. In such cases, it has been necessary to break or cut the stuck portions of the envelope flaps before the flaps could be opened for material insertion or "stuffing". The present invention is also directed to a means for the high speed recurrent cutting or breaking of such stuck flap envelopes prior to performance of the normal "flapping" operations.
The present invention is also directed to a device which will automatically reclose the flaps of envelopes after such flaps have been printed upon or material has been inserted into such envelopes.